1. Field
One or more exemplary embodiments relate to a method of managing an external device, which is performed by a host device for managing at least one external device connected to the host device through a management server, a method of managing an external device, which is performed by a management server, a method of operating an external device, a host device, a management server, and an external device.
2. Description of the Related Art
With the gradual development of communication technologies, a device may execute an application in connection with various peripheral devices, and may control the various peripheral devices through the application.
Also, with the increase in the development of peripheral devices which can be connected to a device through an application, a peripheral device managing system for integrally managing peripheral devices, providing bi-directional interaction between a device and a peripheral device, and remotely interacting with a peripheral device is desired.